Viva-TV (TV channel)
Viva TV (visually rendered in lowercase letters as viva) is a Philippine satellite and cable entertainment TV channel owned by Viva Entertainment.Viva TV Official Station ID retrieved via www.youtube.com via VIVAentertainment001 user 08-14-2012Stars unite for VIVA Channel retrieved via www.viva.com.ph 08-03-2012 History 'Viva-TV on IBC-13' Viva TV as a block timer on IBC from 1999 to 2003. This includes dramas series, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, animated series, comedy, game shows and sports shows including Philippine Basketball Association.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqPk8MODFKM Viva TV on IBC-13 Logo bumper (2000)]. Neil Unknown YouTube. February 28, 2013. Retrieved February 28, 2013. In 2001, Viva-TV begin to produce local version of game shows The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher De Leon) which airs on IBC. The two top networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and ABC were forced to include franchised game shows to their programming lineup within Philippine networks. The network has popularly in 2001 when it aired the Mexican soap opera as telenovela like Carita de Angel, Siempre Te Amare and Maria del Cielo on daytime and Por Un Beso on primetime airs on IBC after the success of telenovelas are two top networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN in their programming lineup. Also, Viva-TV introduced popular anime series like Akazukin Cha Cha (the voice of Antoinette Taus as Cha Cha), Crayon Shin Chan (the voice of Andrew E. as Shin Chan) and Cyborg Kurochan (the voice of Ogie Alcasid as Kurochan) which is dubbed in Filipino by the famous TV stars airs on the evening slot. In March 2002, it begin to the local version of talent search show Star for a Night on IBC. The weekly program hosted by Regine Velasquez showcased the best among the young Filipino singing talents dressed up in a professional setting. This highly rated show led to the discovery of Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista, who are now established recording artists and TV/movie stars. In June 5, 2011, the joint venture of block timer on IBC-13 and Viva Entertainment partnership contract announced to buy Channel 13 was relaunched with the newest channel Viva-TV as the country's premiere entertainment channel via free-to-air TV network IBC-13 had its major reformat begin its competition TV ratings with giant networks ABS-CBN annd GMA Network. The present arrangement calls for IBC to control the non-primetime hours, while Viva TV takes hold of the primetime hours. 'On Cable/Satellite Feed' Viva TV was relaunched last July 16, 2012 in Cignal Digital TV, replacing Viva Cinema.Stars unite for VIVA TV channel retrieved via www.viva.com.ph 07-03-2012 Sarah, Anne, KC headline Viva TV’s free TV offerings retrieved via www.interaksyon.com 07-14-2012 It was transformed from a movie/general entertainment channel to a full length entertainment channel which includes music videos, talk shows, reality series, concerts and behind the scenes from movies.VIVA Channel Station ID retrieved via www.youtube.com 07-26-2012 Viva TV is also available in Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Guam, and the via Dish Network. Unlike the Philippine feed, it also airs movies as well as old TV series produced by Viva Television as the international channels VIVA Global, which co-owned Pilipinas Global Network Ltd and launched its new cable kids channel called Toon TV on July 2, 2012.Viva TV is now on Dish TV US retrieved via www.dish.com 09-10-2012 Slogans Programming blocks Programming Affiliates References See also *Viva Entertainment *Pinoy Extreme *Pinoy Box Office *Toon TV *VIVA Global *IBC-13 Program Schedule in March 4-10, 2000 *IBC Primetime Schedule in May 13-19, 2000 *IBC Primetime Schedule for February 24-March 2, 2001 *PBA on Viva-TV-IBC *Viva-TV's "Pop Girls" debuts every Sunday nights over IBC-13 *Viva-TV goes to IBC-13 *Sa Viva-TV, laging big time ang cartoons *Viva-TV entertainment shows *Viva-TV on IBC's TV ratings nationwide *Kantar: IBC-13 and Viva-TV leads national TV ratings in March! *IBC-13 at Viva-TV, No. 4 parin sa buong bansa sa buwan ng April! *Sarah, Anne, KC headline Viva TV’s free TV offerings *Viva TV’s Newest Channel Offering Featuring Sarah, Anne and KC *More shows on Viva-TV on IBC-13 *Viva-TV Kids offers a refreshing line-up starting July 29 *List of programming blocks by Viva-TV *IBC-13 is back with a major networks Viva-TV External links *Viva TV on Facebook *Viva TV on Twitter *Viva TV on Multiply Official Website *Viva TV official website Category:Nine Media Corporation Viva-TVViva-TV Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Viva Entertainment Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Metro Manila media Category:Metro Manila television